


다시 Run Run Run

by iamsejinma



Series: SVT in UP [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, choi seungcheol is a cheeky little shit, ill post a much better one later, ill probly edit this later, just a really sill drabble., just jicheol being silly, pls forgive me, taglish bec I can't resist, unedited bc my laptop still hates me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8658823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamsejinma/pseuds/iamsejinma
Summary: Jihoon heard the other students screaming, he stopped walking toward his PI 100 class and regretted doing so.He saw the hallways being cleared up. The ushers are asking the students to stand on each side of the hallway to clear a path in the middle.“Fuckshit,” Jihoon thought disdainfully, “Puta, why now?” He thought woefully.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I apologize in advance for this mess of a drabble.  
> I'll just give you a brief background. So basically for non-Filipino readers, this is set in University of the Philippines wherein they hold a yearly oblation run where male students run around the college naked with only a mask on. It is like a tradition for students. If you want more information you can read [ this ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Oblation_Run)  
> bec i'm shit at explaining stuff.  
> So yeah, please enjoy?

Jihoon heard the other students screaming, he stopped walking toward his PI 100 class and regretted doing so.

He saw the hallways being cleared up. The ushers are asking the students to stand on each side of the hallway to clear a path in the middle.

“Fuckshit,” Jihoon thought disdainfully, “Puta*, why now?” He thought woefully.

He just had to have enough luck to be stuck in the middle of the fucking Oblation Run on his way to his class.

The other students are basically squishing him onto the wall, making him unable to walk further so he had to stand here and wait for it to end.  Shit, sana late din si Prof, he fervently hoped.

Then there were loud screams of students on the end of the hallway, the one nearest to the stairs. It probably has started. And sure enough there are naked masked males running, holding roses in their hands. As per tradition, there are males running along the hallways of Palma Hall before convening in AS Steps. Pero, shit, Jihoon just hoped they started the run  in the middle of the class or something. Ang hirap kaya ma-late.

He stared unamusedly at these guys literally running around with everything exposed. He just hoped he doesn’t know anyone from there, or else it would be embarrassing.

But then he suddenly remembered that Seungcheol is a member of APO. He internally facepalmed, and hoped to Oble not to see his roommate/crush running around naked. ‘Oh for the love of all that is holy, please don’t let me see Seungcheol. Please lang.’

He'd even bet that he'll take a freaking selfie with Oble, kahit ma-delay. Just not to see Seungcheol.

But, as unfortunate as Jihoon is, of course his luck won’t give him what he wants.

He tried not to let out a noise when he saw his roommate. That is definitely Choi Seungcheol. He can recognize those broad shoulders and pale collarbones everywhere (Huy, he just sees Seungcheol walking around the room shirtless all the time. Wag nga kayo.) And Jihoon is pretty sure that that guy is his naked friend with a mask on.

Jihoon tried not to look down for the sake of his sanity (But his body betrayed him and chanced a glance at the -HOLY SHIT). The students beside him are screaming and whistling when Seungcheol’s group passed by them.

Jihoon is pretty sure he is blushing, and fervently hoping that Seungcheol doesn’t see him like this. He thanked his height for once since he doesn’t stand out that much. But as if his luck could get any worse, their eyes suddenly met just as the older male is running in front of where he is.

He just wanted the ground to swallow him up and probably disappear from the face of the earth because he can feel how hot his cheeks are. He is inwardly chanting, ‘Puta. Puta. Puta. Just walk ahead Cheol. Just go on with your business.’

He can see those twinkling brown orbs and knew that his roommate is probably up to something. He was shocked when Seungcheol broke out of the line, making the other students scream in wonder or whatever, Jihoon is not paying much attention since he still stood there in a daze.

He swears that he could see a playful smirk on the older male’s face despite the black mask covering his face. And before he knew it Seungcheol is suddenly in front of him handling his rose for Jihoon to take.

The other students are screaming even louder (if that was possible) and wolf whistling. Jihoon had to resist the urge to hide his face in his hands or to disappear into the void.

Damn you Choi Seungcheol.

However, since he didn’t have any special powers, he just cleared his throat to hide his embarrassment before taking the rose from Seungcheol and looking at floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. (And goddammit he saw IT again)

“See you later Ji.” Seungcheol whispered before running back to the line, but not before sending a wink towards Jihoon. He is surprised that he is not a puddle of Jihoon on the floor. The oblation run continued but Jihoon paid no attention to it, blankly staring at the rose he is clutching.

He tried to ignore the students looking at him in amazement after the run, the others made their way towards the AS steps to see more naked guys while others stayed in the hallway, probably to catch up with their classes.

But Jihoon, stayed on his place for minutes and just stood blankly.  His heart beating frantically, and his blush reaching down to his neck.

Fuck Seungcheol and his silly antics.

Fuck Seungcheol and his handsome smirk and endless charms.

But most especially, fuck his life. His roommate-slash-not-so-secret crush just handed him a freaking rose. That has to mean something doesn't it?

Puta, PI 100 be damned.  He’ll just cut classes.

 

**END**

(But of course being the good student he is [definitely not GC**, unlike what his friends tell him] he still attended the class. Ignoring the knowing looks of his classmates)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: HAHAHAHA I REALLY AM SORRY FOR THIS.  
> OTL 
> 
> NOTES:  
> * Don't use this word. JUST DON'T  
> ** GC = grade conscious


End file.
